Neverland Love
by bridgeisgoingdowney
Summary: Fresh out of Neverland, Hook and Emma finally embrace their feelings, but many obstacles will hit them. Their love? Well, let's see if it'll stay. SORRY I SUCK A SUMMARY'S.


Neverland. Finally, out of Neverland. It has been just shy over a week since they had gotten to Netherland and they, the Charming's that is, were now just reaching shore of Storybrooke. As Emma looked back on what the last week had thrown at her, she couldn't help but go back to the thought of one person. The name of that person? Killian Jones, or as some may know him, Hook. Emma knew she felt something for him the moment she had laid eyes on the man. What can she say? Emma's a sucker for devilishly handsome pirates. When we were stuck in Neverland, trying my damn best to get her son back to my arms and safety, there was one person who was there for her the whole time, that person being Killian. There are so many things she would love to say to the man, but for some odd reason, she just cannot get the words to form out of her mouth.

Shoving her hands into the pockets of my signature red leather jacket, Emma looked down at the pavement below her feet as she stood there in astonishment. _How did we get back safe_? Pan was set to kill Henry. Emma looked around the crowd of townspeople as her eyes landed on one person and one person only, Hook. It was him. _He_ was the one that saved their family, the one that got them back to safety. Taking a deep breath, Emma Swan walked up to the pirate. "Killian," she started to say, looking everywhere but his eyes. "I- ". Soon enough, she wasn't talking, instead her lips were being occupied in a different way, by someone else's lips. In that moment, Emma knew it wasn't just a thought in her mind that had been picking at her bran for a week now, but those feelings? They were raw and real. She had deep feelings for Killian Jones, and this kiss just awoken her from her oblivion. She started to kiss back wrapping her arms around Killian's delicately, melting into his embrace as if she were lava. This. This was right. This was home, something Emma had longed for, for a very longtime.

Emma pulled away first. She needed air. Opening her eyes slowly, she smiled big when her eyes finally met Killian's. "T-thank you." She stuttered, the first for her. He smirked, sensing her nervousness.  
"Aye, love, it was nothing but a kiss." He said, knowing himself that it was just a kiss. Emma smirked back, lightly hitting his chest.  
"I was thanking you for saving my family and getting us back to Storybrooke safe, not the kiss." She said, blushing at the word kiss. ' _God, why am I being so giddy?'_ She asked myself quietly in my head.  
"Oh, that, that was nothing." The dark and tall man said in embarrassment.  
"If we're being honest here, I did it for you, Lass." Hook said, now his turn to blush. Emma's eyes couldn't help but widen at the mere thought of Hook doing something for someone other than himself or his ship, nonetheless her. Emma couldn't help but take Killian's only hand and held it in her own tight. "Thank you.." She whispered softly before letting go, smiling sincerely at her friend and walked up to her son, Henry.  
"Hey kid." She said, kissing his hair as she pulled him into her side. "How're you feeling?" Emma's voice dripped with concern as Henry looked at his mother with confusion.  
"What do you mean? I'm not hurt." He said, dumbfound that his mother thought he was hurt.  
"I meant mentally, Henry. After this whole week and everything that has happened, it all had to of taken a toll on you mentally." She said, kneeling so that they were level at eyesight. The ten-year-old sighed. "Honestly? I feel like I really just want to go to sleep for the next week to make up for all my lost dreams." Emma smiled and nodded.  
"You and me both, kid." She said, looking over to Henry's adoptive mother and The Evil Queen, Regina Mills. "Would you be okay if I take Henry back to Mary-Margret and David's to take a nap?" Regina's eyes widened at the question. "You're asking my for permission to take your son home?" Emma now realized how silly the question was, but then again, she saw how it wasn't.

"Regina, you're Henry's mother just as well as I am." She said, smiling softly. "I can't be making decisions without you. You raised him. I just merely came into his life." The last words came off Emma's mouth rather sadly, but she held back from that and smiled. Regina smiled at Emma's words and nodded.  
"Go ahead. I'll see you in a little while, Henry. Sleep tight." She said, kissing Henry's forehead and smiled as he and Emma walked away.

A few hours later, Hook had just gotten his ship anchored down securely before Regina placed a protection spell over it when he felt a pang in his heart. Something was wrong. Something wasn't okay. No, not something, _someone_ , and Killian knew exactly who. Killian instantly started running. Running where you ask? Running straight towards Emma's parent's home. Once he finally reached the home for what had seemed like hours to get to, he knocked. The knock was forced, but not too force to scare anyone. David answered the door and furrowed his brow.  
"Hook? What're you doing here?" He asked worriedly. "Is Pan back?" Hook rolled his eyes. There it was, Prince Charming jumping to the worse conclusion possible.  
"No, _Charming._ " He said. "I'm here to see Emma." David nodded and stepped aside. "She's asleep in her bedroom just up the stairs." The Prince said. Killian nodded in a thank you kind of way and skipped every other step to get up to her bedroom faster. Once there, Killian was relieved that he arrived so quickly. Emma was tossing and turning quickly and violently, almost throwing herself off the bed. Sitting down on the bed quietly and gently, the man placed his jeweled hand on the woman's bicep and in an instant, she was calm, eyes slowly opening.  
"K-Killian?" She asked, furrowing her brow. "What're you doing here?" Killian couldn't help but smile at the savior's messy hair and flushed face. " _She's even more gorgeous when she half asleep."_ Killian thought to himself. He brushed an astray strand of the woman's hair away, tucking it behind her ear.  
"I had a sense there was something wrong, so I got here as soon as I could." The pirate explained.  
"You were right." She whispered, sighing softly. Emma looked away, staring at the empty wall that stood beside her.  
"Emma? Are you okay?" Killian asked, worry dripping out of his words. "What's going on, love?" He asked, reaching for the savior's hand, taking it into his and intertwining their fingers. Emma couldn't help but tear up.  
"What if I run?" She asked, looking at Killian with teary eyes. "What if I can't stand to be left again that I end up leaving?" Killian looked right at Emma with love in his eyes, a rarity for a pirate.  
"I won't let you. I'm not going anywhere, love. I know it's very rare for a pirate to feel love, but Emma," He said, calling the woman by her first name and not her last, Swan. "I feel that love with you." He said, purity and truth raging through his voice. "I love you, Emma Swan." He whispered before leaning in and connecting their lips together. Emma instantly melted into the pirate's kiss and arms. She wrapped her arms around the man's neck and pulled him in closer.  
"I'll do my best not to leave you." She said when pulling away ever so slightly, leaning their foreheads together. "If you feel me slipping out of our finger tips, pull closer, please, because I love you, Killian Jones." Killian grinned.  
"Well then, I guess we'll be a storybook happy ending now, won't we?" Emma giggled and kissed the pirate to shut him up. ' _This is going to work. It's going to be good.'_ Emma thought to herself before smiling into the kiss.


End file.
